Mechanica
Mechanica Mechanica is one of the original playable characters in the fighting game ARMS. Appearance Mechanica is an average girl overall. She clocks in at a short 5’ 2”, and has purple irises with no spirals (Spiraled irises are seen in every person with the ARMS gene), along with brown hair that curls into 2 large side-locks and a giant cowlick. All attempts to put her hair down have failed. Mechanica typically tends to wear her competition gear casually; not afraid to go in public wearing her jumpsuit, gloves, and goggles. She sometimes does throw a jacket over her normal wear, though. Mechanica does have some other casual clothes despite her jumpsuits replacing her wardrobe, but she rarely ever uses them. Personality Mechanica has many sides to her personality that are so drastic that some people mistake her with having MPD. When in the public watch of the media, she’s cheery, upbeat, and spunky, albeit not truthfully. At home, Mechanica tends to be more apathetic and lazy, only really working anymore if she’s passionate about the project or it HAS to be done on a deadline. Mechanica tends to show a startlingly aggresive and snarky side when in public where she knows nobody will recognize her. Despite how polarizingly she can act, she will be very warm and sheepish towards friends and family. When she’s like this, she’s typically more awkward, stuttering more and tending to be flustered easier from physical contact or startling noises or accusations. She also tends to be more fidgety, her thoughts a little unfocused as she has slight trouble stringing them together. Funny enough, Mechanica has a stellar bedside manner, lending an open ear and providing genuinely helpful advice to her friends that need it. Mechanica doesn’t hold the highest self image, giving in to all the points made against her by ARMS fans. As a result, she doesn’t bother to present herself nicely unless absolutely necessary, minimally keeping up with self hygiene, and constantly keeping up a fake smile. Background Mechanica is the daughter of a father who owns a notable scrapyard in japan. A natural genius, She quickly took to tinkering with the various items she found out and about, teaching herself the fundamentals of mechanics and engineering. One day, as she was rummaging through the newly dumped electronics, she found a small, broken, rickety CRT TV. After eventually fixing it, she turned it on to see what would be her first ARMS match. It only escalated from there, her quickly growing up to become an ARMS superfan. Mechanica began liking Ribbon Girl the most, becoming debatably her biggest, most devoted fan. The longer she read about ARMS, watched ARMS matches, bought ARMS merchandise, the more she longed to compete, to be in the ring herself. She began fantasizing about competing in the sport, even writing a comprehensive 4 volume fanfic about her self-insert winning the ARMS grand prix, and ultimately, her father’s (but more importantly, Ribbon Girl’s) approval and praise. And although she wanted to compete so badly, there was just one problem. She couldn’t. It was impossible. She did not have the extendable ARMS gene necessary to compete. So, Mechanica decided to reject her heredity—instead designing and building her own pair of ARMS: The Mk. I Mech Suit. Joining at the ripe age of 15, Mechanica became the youngest person to ever compete in ARMS, along with the first person to have competed without the ARMS gene. Of course, her entry was met with... Rather... Controversial reception. Most believed she was cheating her way in by using the suit, some said the suit gives her an unfair advantage in terms of durability, but the general consensus was that Mechanica was a cheap fighter. She has a following, but not nearly as large as the other competitors. The crowd boos when she wins a match, and a designated hatethread for Mechanica had to be made for the official ARMS forum to contain all the negativity towards her. This along with the sneaking suspicion that some of the ARMS competitors don’t like her either made her insecure, where she found herself friends in Spring Man, Kid Cobra, Min Min, and Lola Pop. Dr. Coyle constantly suggests to Mechanica that she gets prosthetic ARMS, stating “It’ll make all the hate go away, and Mechanica will be able to get all the praise she oh so longs for.” Mechanica denies every time, thinking she most likely wants to use her as an avenue for her deranged experiments. She keeps the offer in the back of her mind, though. Ribbon Girl (begrudgingly) becomes companions with Mechanica, Mechanica being blind to how Ribbon Girl obviously feels about her. All the hatred reaches the boiling point when her workshop is completely trashed by an unknown assailant. She was able to repair the Mk. I, yes, but she decided that she should at this point lay low, retreating to Haven, the one town where ARMS is entirely unknown. History Mechanica, renting an apartment near Haven, begins working on a slimmer, sleeker version of her previous design, a blue variant that she calls the Mk. II. After it cleared all the safety checks for a first prototype, she deemed it ready for a test run. Unbeknownst to her, the has tank was purpousely punctured (By Ninjara at Ribbon Girl’s command), causing it to combust in mid air and crash land. She was found by Red, who was walking around the crash site. Pre-Retcon Recovered with a kiss, Mechanica quickly fled the scene with the demolished Mk. II, embarrassed. A few weeks later, they ran into eachother once more, deciding to eat out at the Cafe. Shortly after they became close friends, with Mechanica providing shelter for Red. All the while, She was talked down from prosthetic ARMS by Kid Cobra. A planned hang out with Ribbon ended in Mechanica’s embarrassment, thanks to Ribbon and Ninjara tag teaming behind Mechanica’s back. Red and Mechanica spend the next few weeks together, preparing for the 20X8 Spring Seasonal ARMS Prix, in which Mechanica is set to fight Ribbon Girl as the final Prelim game. With the help of Red, she gets the Mk. II repaired, only to have the Mk. I destroyed in a mysterious workshop fire. Forced to compete with the unstable Mk. II, the suit breaks down from the pressure of a Rush by Ribbon during the final round, 500 kg of pure steel caving in on her torso, crushing her lower spine and pelvis and fracturing her ribs, paired with an explosion, all broadcasted live on national television, to Red’s dismay from home. Mechanica is now parayzed permanently from the waist down, whilst Red serves jail time for resisting arrest, attacking multiple officers, and destroying emergency medical vehicles. Arsenal While Mechanica was never born with abilities, she does have her arsenal of ARMS that she can use with the Mk. I. Of course, these attatchments are standardized for sport, and are not lethal at all. Revolver The trademark ARMS for Mechanica. These ARMS shoot out a volley of 3 light shots that become electric when charged, disabling opponent’s ARMS. Homie These ARMS actively hone in on the opponent, and explode upon contact when charged. Whammer Originally used for construction, the Whammers have a heavy hitting, vertically arched punch that gets faster the closer the target is. These ARMS stun while charged. Relationships Ribbon Girl Ribbon Girl’s biggest fan. Ribbon Girl, however, thinks Mechanica comes off as annoying, talking about her behind her back, setting up rendezvous to purposely end in the public embarrassment of Mechanica, and even ordering Ninjara to do things such as photograph pictures of Mechanica and Red to stir up the press, set her workshop on fire, and to sabotage the gas tank of the Mk. II. Despite all of this, Mechanica blindly adored Ribbon Girl to the point of Ribbon becoming an unrequited love. Her whole image of Ribbon Girl was shattered after Ribbon said “You can always dream big, hon, your attempts are cute, too. But, you’ve got to face the music, dear. You’ll never be a real fighter.” Mechanica fell into a pit of despair, desperately grasping to keep the image that she had of Ribbon Girl her whole life. Spring Man Mechanica sees Spring Man as like an older brother to her, Spring Man always taking her side in an argument and frequently hanging out with Mechanica. She appreciates the sentiment, and wishes that more people acted like him. Kid Cobra Mechanica and Kid Cobra have a rather jarring relationship. She tends to enable Kid Cobra’s lazy, slummy, freeloading lifestyle, typically acting out her more irreverent and apathetic side when they hang out (which usually means binge watching crappy movies in the dark while gossiping.) Mechanica tends to be his wingman, egging him on and giving relationship advice. Ninjara While Mechanica holds no ill will towards him, Ninjara hates Mechanica with a passion. He believes her competing with a mech suit allows her to pride herself on false power, making Mechanica a cheater and coward. As a result, Ninjara ends up doing most of Ribbon Girl’s dirty work when it comes to making Mechanica the butt of the joke. Red (Pre-Retcon) Mechanica’s closest (and only) friend outside of the ARMS cast. After Red saved her from the crashing of the Mk. II, Mechanica started to warm up to Red. Over time, she began to develop feelings for Red, planning to tell her after Prelims. Of course, She never got the chance to. Trivia * Mechanica isn’t her real name, It’s a stage name. She doesn’t want anyone to know her real name, not even Red. * Mechanica, age 10, wrote a 4 volume fanfic called “The Scrapyard Scrapper, Mechanica! And How I Won the ARMS Prix”, in which she magically gains ARMS, competes in the ARMS prix, and becomes the champion, winning over the affection of Ribbon Girl. She keeps it hidden in her closet to this day, intending to burn it when she can. * Mechanica actually wears jumpsuits in public. This is because she thinks they are comfortable and feel nice, among other reasons. * She likes pineapple on pizza. * Mechanica still has the old TV she fixed when she was a kid, and actually uses it in her apartment. * Her apartment is extremely dirty, thanks to her lack of self appreciation and motivation combined with apathy. * She’s sometimes seen wearing a surgical mask and shades along with a hood. Not only is this to hide her identity, but it’s also so that she doesn’t have to smile in public. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Young Characters